My little Kitsune
by WorshipJashin-Sama
Summary: This is a one-shot about Sasunaru. Has yaoi ect, and is my first lemon. Read & review please.  'He's beautiful and he's mine'


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (Tears up..)  
Okay in this Yaoi, slash, boyxboy, lemon whatever fic, Naruto is uke(bottom) Sasuke is seme(top). I tried to make Naruto more girl like, cuter and weaker. Well enjoy Also review and tell me how my FIRST lemon is. Hehe ;) Perverted grin.

Warning! Warning! : This will contain boy on boy, and penetration. Mild Rim, Oral, anal and thats it...I think...

"S-Sasuke?" I smirk, his appearance is rather appealing. Wearing just one of my blue shirts and his orange boxers, his bodies so small my shirt leaves his creamy collar bone to my view. I bring my hand to his cheek, gently tracing the whisker like scars. He looks like a fox, my cute little fox. He's beautiful, and he's mine. I touch his golden blond hair in soft fluffy spikes that give him a more boyish charm. I brush a stray piece of hair from his eyes, letting me look into those azure eyes clouded with hidden lust.

"Naruto?" He shutters as I lean towards him inhaling the sweet smell of his mango shampoo and bodywash. It seems almost feminine, but on him its perfect.

"Sasuke...please!" I mold out lips together, letting him let out a low whine until I play with him. My tongue slips into his mouth and he tastes faintly of ramen, ramen and mint mouthwash.

"Sasuke." I bring my hand to slip under the shirt, his skin smooth like velvet and silk. I can see his hands shaking as he tightens his grip on the bed and my raven locks. I smirk into the kiss and pinch his nipple, he gives out a huff closer to a moan. I remove my mouth from his cherry red swollen lips, removing his shirt in the process. I blow cool air over his left nipple, and it hardens even more. Loving the way he almost convulses under my soft playful touches.

I move upwards again biting his collar bone, i'll make him beg. I lavish his neck and shoulder, finding the pulse and sucking. Waiting until its a deep crimson close to my eyes before nipping his shoulder tips.

"Ahh...Sasuke please! Stop teasing." I grind my thumb into a harden nipple and his breath catches.

"Not enough?" I lower my mouth, giving him a swift licks flicking my tongue over his hard pink nipple. He starts to mew when my teeth latch on pulling gently before biting and sucking to numb the sting. My hand snakes down his body to his already erect manhood, pumping it and getting moans.

"Harder...pleeease." I remove the boxers and grace my teeth over his hip bone, trailing a line of kisses and bites to my prize. I suck just the head trailing my fingers along the underside, I look up to see him arching into my mouth and a string of small moans coming from his mouth. I suddenly engulf it, and he lets out a strangled mew.

"I'm coming, I'm-" He groans as it is sprayed into my mouth and I shallow smirking. I turn him over before he can get ready and lick his entrance, pushing just enough inside to get it slick.

"Ahh...Sasuke!" I lean over him pushing three fingers in his mouth.

"Suck." He licks every inch of them, and I can already feel my dick pulsing. The way his talented tongue swirls and slowly as if to tease me swallows. He nibbles my fingers and I hiss, unless he wants no preparation he better stop this. I pull from his mouth with a small pop.

"Ahh!" I push one in and massage his walls. Adding a second soon after and then a third, by the time I'm finished he's shaking and close.

"Sasuke just do i- ahhhh!" I push my 9 inches inside of him in one jerk, waiting for him to stop fluttering around me.

"Your like a virgin so tight!" I try to control myself from going crazy and letting go, knowing it will hurt my delicious kitsune.

"S-Sasuke move!" I jerk my hips in a steady pace, keeping a firm hold on his hips and his head is thrown back.

"Ahh, harder. Ahhh." I smirk, re justing my aim to the spot that makes him go crazy. Slamming into it quickly and he screams, clawing the bed.

"Like that, my hard thick cock in your tight hole."

"Harder! Faster. Please."

"Harder Naru-chan?"I growl before almost completely pulling out and pushing back in hitting that perfect spot dead on. He scream again and it just keeps coming, my name spills from his mouth. His head is back and tears of pleasure in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke. T-that's to hard." He moans and I don't let up my pace, if anything I slam into him even harder. Naruto arches high and digs his nails into the bed.

"SASUKE!" I don't stop pounding in him, helping him ride out his high. I pull out of him before moving off the bed and grabbing his hips pulling him to the edge and slamming him onto my dick, he chokes out a shriek. The new position he's in has his legs spread in a V and arms laying on the bed.

"Thats it take it in like a good pet." I am almost finished, after a few moments of relentless thrusting I finish. I lay with my lover in bed, as he curls into my chest.

"S-Sasuke...do you love me?" I stare at my adorable uke, blushing and looking down.

"You should know by now that I do Naru-chan."

"I love you to, Sasuke."

"Remember tomorrow your pleasuring me." I tell him with my crooked smirk and he giggles as we lay together basking in our after glow. 


End file.
